Who let the dogs out?
by kakatsushi
Summary: Secuela de "Experiencia canina" KakaSaku. El Ninken pensó que era buena idea disculparse con Sakura por la humillación que le hicieron pasar dos semanas atrás. Que mal que no preguntaran antes si su manera de hacerlo era la correcta.


**Who let the dogs out?**

_Secuela de "Experiencia canina" KakaSaku. El Ninken pensó que era buena idea disculparse con Sakura por la humillación que le hicieron pasar dos semanas atrás. Que mal que no preguntaran antes si su manera de hacerlo era la correcta._

_

* * *

_

_Y después de mil años, aquí está al fin la secuela. ¡Jeje!_

_Muchas gracias a la talentosísima escritora Kusubana Yoru que siempre me ayuda a que queden mucho mejor mis historias ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! _

_Y un abrazo muy especial a todas las personas que leyeron, dejaron review o pusieron "Experiencia canina" como una de sus favoritas. No hay palabras para agradecer lo feliz que me hicieron._

_

* * *

_

Cualquiera que fuera la persona que inventó los días libres tenía todo el agradecimiento de la kunoichi Haruno Sakura. Nada como un fabuloso domingo en compañía de sí misma, lejos del estrés provocado por personas ensangrentadas, semi-desmembradas, enfermas… o sólo achacosos pacientes.

Se desprendió de su sofá y se dirigió al lavamanos en el cuarto de baño. Ya quería ver la cara de Sai cuando se encontraran al otro día. ¡A ver si después de que la kunoichi se quitara esa mascarilla, el idiota e insensible shinobi seguía sin ver su belleza!

Con agua tibia retiró los residuos del remedio natural y dejó que escapara un suspiro relajado al saber lo bien que se estaba atendiendo.

Sí, ése era su día favorito; su día libre, y se aseguraría de complacerse con más remedios faciales, un manicure, una pedicura y un enorme helado de chocolate mientras veía alguna comedia romántica.

¡Ah, eso era vida!

Se miró al espejo y sonrió. ¡Los años le habían sentado bien! Aunque Sai no pensara lo mismo, pero él tenía justificación… por ser un completo idiota.

Mientras regresaba a su muy confortable sofá, pensó en todas las horas que tenía por delante. No pacientes, no Ino-puerca, no Yamato, no Sai, no Naruto ¡Y gracias a Kami, no Kakashi!

Ese hombre en los últimos años lograba crispar sus nervios como nadie y realmente no le apetecía, ni un poco, indagar en el motivo del por qué tanto nerviosismo al estar cerca de él. Bien se merecía seguir en el hospital después de dos semanas de haberla dejado en completo ridículo ante todo Konoha.

Cierto, él no había dicho mucho en ése fatídico día, pero eran '_sus' _perros los que gritaron las más bizarras e inapropiadas cosas contra su persona; con tan mala suerte que Kiba estaba a tan sólo trescientos cincuenta y ocho metros del lugar y escuchó todo.

Por supuesto que cuando la Kunoichi se enteró quién era la persona a la que tenía que agradecer su nuevo apodo: "olorosa cachorrita virgen", corrió hasta la casa Inuzuka y le mostró a Kiba cuánto apreciaba lo enorme de su boca. Lo irónico del asunto es que Kakashi y el chico-perro compartían habitación en el hospital.

Rió para sí misma… vengativamente.

Sólo un par de segundos después de que se hubiera sentado, escuchó un extraño toqueteo en su puerta. Mientras se levantaba para atender se preguntó quién sería… ¿Sus padres con otro arranque de sobreprotección hacia su "pequeña hija"? ¿Algún ninja mensajero con mala noticias? ¿Naruto, Sai, Yamato, o…?

Abrió la puerta.

— ¡Yo! — Saludó su ahora enemigo más odiado, seguido de los otros siete seres más despreciables y abominables del mundo entero… Pakkun y el Ninken.

Ésos ojos enormes y brillantes, junto con los vaivenes de sus rabos, no iban a convencerla de dejar su enojo a un lado.

— ¿Qué quieren?

Ante la fría y cortante pregunta, los ocho canes estallaron en respuestas al mismo tiempo.

—Venimos a disculparnos por lo de la otra vez.

— ¡Yo no quería venir, Pakkun me obligó!

— ¿Sakura-chan, tienes algo de comer? Con Kakashi y Kiba-san en el hospital no hemos comido gran cosa.

—No entiendo por qué tenemos que disculparnos, deberíamos morderla por atacar a nuestro líder.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Además no creo que ella pudiera ser digna de nuestra manada, no tiene ésa habilidades.

—Si la atacamos, Kakashi nos castigará como cuando mordimos al chico de las pizzas por llamarnos sacos de pulgas.

—Esto es tan patético.

— ¡Wouf! ¡wouf!

La Kunoichi levantó una ceja de manera escéptica. Con todos ellos hablando al mismo tiempo sólo lograba entender algunas palabras, nada en concreto.

Tomó aire y sobó sus sienes.

— ¿Podrían hablar uno por uno? — Cuestionó tratando de mantener algo de paciencia; la cual no era mucha para ellos.

—Recuerden nuestro plan, chicos. No debemos hacerla enojar y '_tenemos' _que disculparnos.

— ¡Pero no hicimos nada malo! Sólo dijimos la verdad.

—Sakura-chan, ¿tienes un poco de pollo? ¡Amo el pollo!

—Sigo creyendo que deberíamos morderla. Eso le enseñará a no meterse con nuestro líder.

— ¿Y cómo la morderemos sin que Kakashi se enoje, genio?

—No sé tú pero yo no quiero volver a servir de "caballito" para los niños del parque… Kakashi puede ser muy cruel.

— ¿Cómo es que caímos tan bajo?

— ¡Wouf!

La kunoichi tomó aire profundamente. Ahí en el pasillo de su edificio tenía a ocho perros con la capacidad de comunicarse. Uno, el líder, tratando de apegarse a su plan; Shiba denegando sus buenas intenciones; Guruko rogando por comida; Uuhei, Urushi y Akino analizando las posibilidades que tenían de salir ilesos si la atacaban; Bisuke siendo tan negativo como siempre y Buru ladrando… definitivamente el más normal del grupo.

— ¡Silencio! — Gritó sin poder contenerse más. Lo último que necesitaba era tener problemas con sus vecinos, ya tenía bastante con las miradas extrañas que le dirigían desde que todo Konoha se enteró de su ciclo de ovulación. — Si no pueden comportarse y hablar uno por uno, voy a cerrar la puerta ahora mismo.

Por un momento todo quedó en silencio y la chica de cabello rosa pensó en que había ganado ése pequeño round. Su sonrisa decreció cuando Pakkun se hizo a un lado, mostrando el centro del grupo y revelando una pequeña cesta con lo más indescriptible que la kunoichi hubiera visto en toda su vida.

Se tomó varios segundos antes de decir algo, tal vez si cerraba frecuentemente los ojos, lo que veía desapareciera.

— ¿Qué es… eso? — Cuestionó en un hilo de voz, los ojos desorbitados y la garganta increíblemente seca.

Ahí en la cesta había dildos de muchos colores y tamaños variados, preservativos con formas raras, lo que parecía ser el uniforme de una "enfermera" sin sentido de la modestia, muchas cosas que no tenía ni idea qué eran… o en donde se suponía que debían usarse… y lo peor; la colección entera de Icha Icha ¡Con todo y sus respectivas películas!

—Un obsequio de disculpa. — Aseguró Pakkun tranquilamente. Secretamente se preguntó si las buenas intenciones de los regalos, eran aceptables, cuando los objetos habían sido robados.

¿Qué más daba? Ya lo habían hecho.

Sakura rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños.

— ¿Y por qué me dan '_eso'_ para disculparse?

El pequeño líder suspiró, todo ese tiempo conviviendo con humanos y aún no lograba entenderlos del todo. ¿Qué no era obvio el motivo?

—Kakashi nos dijo que para que un obsequio sea bien recibido, tiene que ser algo que la persona necesite.

—Y tú necesitas con urgencia ser follada— Añadió Guruko sonriendo amistosamente.

— Así se te quitara toda ésa energía sexual reprimida y con ello tu mal humor.

Un extraño e incomodo silencio se hizo presente por casi dos minutos, después de que Uuhei terminara de hablar. La kunoichi veía al Ninken y ellos la observaban atentamente. De repente, un grito de desesperación y la gran puerta de madera se cerró frente a ocho pares de ojos.

Shiba torció la boca.

—Debimos hacerte caso Buru, nos faltó esa cosa que los machos-humanos usan cuando están muy apurados en copular y no tienen tiempo de preparar a su hembra.

— Se llama lubricante… lu-bri-can-te.

* * *

Konoha entera tembló de miedo cuando escuchó un grito escalofriante.

Todos en la villa reconocieron la voz, no había que ser un genio para relacionar el grito: "¡Shanaro!" con la aprendiz de la Hokage; y por supuesto, todos se pusieron a recordar si habían molestado últimamente a Sakura.

Algunos siguieron con sus vidas normalmente, otros se escondieron debajo de sus camas —específicamente dos personas se escondieron debajo de su cama en el hospital— o aceptaron misiones de última hora, y unos cuantos más simplemente decidieron no acercarse ése día al hospital; que aparentemente era el epicentro de donde provenía el iracundo gemido.

Shizune se asomó indecisa en una esquina de la habitación en donde los médicos guardaban sus pertenencias y sonrió de medio lado. Frente a ella Sakura estaba sosteniendo cinco tubos con su mano izquierda y con la derecha una cesta.

—Veo que agregaron lubricantes.

Ante la inesperada voz de Shizune, la de ojos verdes metió los artículos en su gaveta apresuradamente.

—…Cállate, no debí contarte nada. — Finalizó molesta y cerró la puerta de su locker con extrema fuerza.

Con pasos demasiado escandalosos salió del lugar.

La médico de cabello negro se aseguró que Sakura saliera de su rango auditivo y mirando por sobre su hombro, a una esquina completamente oscura, sonrió de manera abierta.

—Lo están logrando, chicos, ella guardó todo… ¿Me pregunto a quién tiene en mente para usar todo eso? — Y guiñando el ojo derecho salió para dejar a ocho escondidos canes un poco satisfechos.

Después de un reparador sueño, la chica Haruno caminaba tranquilamente hacia su trabajo de las últimas semanas; el hospital.

Teniendo al líder de su equipo en una cama del sanatorio —gracias a quién se suponía debía curar sus heridas— provocaba que no hubiera misiones a las que pudiera asistir.

Las quejas de Naruto diciendo: "¡Sakura-chan! ¡Estamos atascados aquí por tu mal carácter, datteba-Ow!", junto con un poco de culpabilidad, estaban haciendo que la kunoichi decidiera levantar la orden de no sanar a Kakashi por medio de chackra… pero Kiba seguiría con una lenta recuperación, ¡Eso se ganaba por lengua-floja! ¡Demonios, era peor que Ino-puerca!

Dobló en una esquina y saludó a una viejecita con una ligera sonrisa. No se detuvo a platicar, ésa Señora era demasiada peligrosa para la salud mental de la pobre kunoichi.

Justo el día anterior le había preguntado si su novio había salido en alguna misión ya que no lo había visto desde varios días atrás. Por supuesto la reacción de la de ojos verdes no se hizo esperar, alegando que no sabía de quién hablaba. Cuando la mujer comenzó a hablar de cabello plateado, misterioso, alto, con máscara; Sakura se disculpó y con verdadero terror salió huyendo del lugar.

¿Por qué la relacionaban con Kakashi? Ésa anciana no era la primera persona que le hacía ése tipo de comentarios.

Bien, que pasaran mucho tiempo juntos, pero eso no los hacía verse como una pareja de enamorados… ¿O sí?

¿Por qué la mujer lo tomaba tan bien? ¿No todo Konoha sabía de su pasado como maestro y alumna?… ¿Y por qué en realidad a ella misma no le molestaba del todo ésa posibilidad?

— ¡Yo!

Aha, una oportunidad para distraer su mente… aunque fuera con los perros más aberrantes jamás concebidos.

— ¿Qué quieren ahora? ¿Vienen a darme otro obsequio espantoso? — Alegó frunciendo el ceño, cruzando los brazos en su pecho y deteniendo sus pasos.

Levantó la ceja izquierda cuando notó a Uuhei, Urushi y Akino haciendo gestos de inconformidad.

—No, venimos a comunicarte que hemos decidido no disculparnos más— Respondió Pakkun tan inmutable como siempre.

Sakura abrió ligeramente los ojos sorprendida, eso era algo que no se esperaba.

Tenía una muy fea sensación de perdida, y de repente entendió el por qué. Ellos eran los perros de Kakashi, si perdía su simpatía era como si perdiera una parte del usuario de chakra blanco… y eso era algo que nunca quería que pasara.

Abrió la boca para decir algo y se inclinó un poco liberando sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Ya no quieren hablar más conmigo?

Bisuke sacudió negativamente su cabeza… A Sakura le dio vueltas su estomago y entró en pánico. De verdad, ¡no podía perder ésa parte de Kakashi!

—No es eso. — Respondió el meditabundo can con un kanji en la frente, logrando que Haruno se tranquilizara de inmediato.

Arrastró sus ojos verdes hasta Pakkun, cuestionando silenciosamente de qué se trataba todo eso. Para su sorpresa, Urushi, el perro con eterno gesto de agresión, se adelantó a responder.

—Por una extraña razón, Kakashi creé que estás todo el tiempo en celo, quiere aparearse contigo y que sus genes sólo se queden en los cachorros que tú le des.

Ahora, no es que esperara una respuesta amable del perro que parecía tener más ganas en morderla; vaya, el cabecilla del complot en su contra, pero ¿Eso? ¿Celo, aparearse, cachorros?… ¿Otra vez?

Pakkun carraspeó.

—Lo que Urushi trata de decir es que, Kakashi quiere que seas su hembra, o como ustedes dirían: novia, ¿Esposa?… Supongo que eso depende de hasta donde llegue su relación.

— ¡Eso! — Aseguró el antes mencionado can tratando de ocultar un poco sus colmillos, eso siempre intimidaba a la gente y por ahora no era lo que pretendía.

— ¿Yo? — Cuestionó la asombrada kunoichi señalándose así misma torpemente.

Los ocho perros asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Tendrías que ser una idiota para no darte cuenta. Son bastante fuertes todas las feromonas que se desprenden cuando ustedes dos están juntos. — Comentó Uuhei revolviéndose incómodamente.

Cuando se trataba de darse un baño él era el más complacido y con Kakashi fuera de la jugada, todas sus vendas no hacían más que picar continuamente.

—Recuerda que no todos los humanos pueden oler de manera consciente las feromonas.

— ¡Oh, cierto! Los humanos son estúpidos.

—…Digamos que sólo están más limitados que nosotros— Corrigió Pakkun tratando de aminorar el ahora ceño fruncido de la kunoichi. Para que ella entendiera toda la situación, la necesitaban tranquila.

—Pero es obvio que tú también quieres a Kakashi como tu macho, si no fuera así no se liberarían todos esos químicos— Aseguró exaltadamente Guruko.

—Además de la aceleración en el ritmo cardiaco de ambos. Eso se escucha muy fuerte, parece como si acabaran de entrenar.

— ¡Je! Tienes razón, Shiba, pero para mí se escucha como si acabaran de follar.

—No se olviden del incremento en su temperatura corporal. Se nota a kilómetros lo calientes que están.

—Uhm, Akino, ésa frase puede malinterpretarse… de alguna forma… aunque es cierto.

— ¿Me lo explicas después, Pakkun?

—Seguro.

— Otro síntoma es que Sakura-chan y Kakashi apestan por sudar tanto. ¿Por qué sudan los humanos cuando están cerca de una posible pareja?

— ¡Wouf, wouf!

—A Sakura-chan le sube la sangre a la cabeza y se pone roja ¡Apuesto a que a Kakashi la sangre se le va hacia su pe…!

— ¡Suficiente!… Ya entendí lo que quieren decir. — Interrumpió Haruno de manera apresurada a Urushi.

Una cosa de por sí ya muy mala es que ocho perros se dieran cuenta antes que ella que estaba… "sintiendo algo" por el Shinobi de cabello plateado, y otra que les permitiera relacionar sus reacciones físicas con algo tan mundano como lo estaban haciendo ver, ¿Dónde quedaba la magia de enamorarse?

¡Oh, demonios! ¡¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes de sus sentimientos?

Suspiró y dejó caer los hombros, ¡Claro que lo había notado…! Aunque de una manera un tanto inconsciente… pero sí que había reparado en lo extraña que se sentía a lado de Kakashi. ¡Esos estúpidos sueños que la perseguían cada noche no eran por nada!

¿Por qué no había querido analizar todas ésas reacciones? Sencillo; miedo. El eterno problema de la kunoichi de cabello rosa.

Tomó aire y se talló con exasperación el ojo izquierdo.

No quería perder a Hatake en su vida, ni siquiera su amistad.

—Kakashi siente lo mismo por ti… Y él lo notó hace mucho tiempo.

La kunoichi miró al más pequeño can del grupo y mordió su labio inferior, indecisa.

— ¿Él te lo dijo? — Preguntó ligeramente esperanzada.

Pakkun negó con la cabeza.

—No hace falta, es demasiado obvio.

— ¿Quieres que te repita sus síntomas? Para nosotros está muy claro, porque somos su manada. — Ofreció Guruko alzándose en sus patas traseras y colocando las delanteras sobre las piernas de la kunoichi.

Al mirar al can beige, Sakura sonrió suavemente y se acuclilló para acariciar la felpuda cabeza. Si era sincera sentía debilidad hacia Guruko, su expresión era muy parecida a la de Naruto y eso siempre le había dado confianza.

Liberó un poco del aire en sus pulmones.

— ¿Entonces, por qué no me ha dicho nada? ¿No está seguro de lo que siente?… ¿O cree que no soy suficiente para él?

Pakkun notó desconfianza en la voz de la Kunoichi. Miró a Buru y haciéndole una seña con la cabeza, incitó a que ambos perros se acercaron a la médico. De inmediato, se subió en el lomo del gran animal y miró fijamente a Haruno.

—Kakashi es un perro… Bueno, no físicamente, pero sí piensa muy parecido a nosotros.

Sakura cerró los ojos y trató de controlar la bizarra imagen que Pakkun había colocado en su cabeza. Era difícil contenerse con una idea de Hatake saliendo felizmente a pasear con una correa y en cuatro patas.

Cuando miró de nuevo al favorito de su ex maestro, descubrió que estaba sonriéndole a su perruna manera. Quizás felicitándose por haberla sacado de su depresivo estado.

—Lo que quise decir es que él hace muchas cosas como las haríamos nosotros. Por supuesto no todo, porque a fin de cuentas él es un humano, pero…

— ¡Estás divagando, Pakkun! Dile que está cazándola.

— ¡¿Cazándome! — Gritó la médico mirando hacia Uuhei con los ojos exageradamente desorbitados.

—Gracias. Eso era precisamente lo que 'no' quería decir— El pequeño perro hizo una pausa hasta que consiguió que Sakura le diera de nuevo su atención. — Supongo que ése es un término un poco escalofriante para ti, pero a lo que nos referimos es que Kakashi ha estado cortejándote de una manera discreta.

— ¡Demasiado discreta! ¡Debería llegar y simplemente tomarla como su hembra!

— ¡Wouf! ¡Wouf!

La médico tomó una gran bocanada de aire, estaba empezando a comprender la mente de los canes y no quería desesperarse por los comentarios con muy poco tacto que podían hacer.

— ¿Y tú… lo quieres como tu macho?

Abrió los ojos por la inesperada pregunta de Bisuke y lo miró.

Para Sakura, él era el perro que más parecido tenía con Kakashi, pues ambos llevaban una marca que les decía a todos lo que eran. El ninja copia la llevaba como un simbólico tatuaje de su pasado como ANBU en su hombro y Bisuke lo tenía escrito en su frente: 'Shinobi.'

Pero no era sólo eso, si no, también, la triste mirada que ambos compartían muchas veces y que siempre lograba romperle el corazón. Levantó su mano izquierda y acarició a Bisuke de manera tierna.

Su pregunta era extraña y tal vez mal planteada para los humanos, pero era muy decisiva. ¿Lo amaba? Sí y mucho, por las razones que Hatake le había dado en todos esos años de conocerlo; con todo y sus defectos.

Sabía que al darles su respuesta no habría vuelta atrás, porque si ella tenía algo claro es que, con Kakashi, nunca podría tener algo pasajero; era todo o nada.

Asintió una vez, de manera firme, sonriendo al sentirse libre y siendo completamente sincera.

Pakkun curveó los labios complacido, al fin habían logrado que ella aceptara lo obvio.

—Eso es muy bueno, porque hace unas horas estuvimos hablando y decidimos que si Kakashi espera eso de ti, nosotros debemos aceparte como nuestra hembra alfa.

¿Hembra… alfa? ¡¿Hembra alfa?

—Si entiendes ¿No? Kakashi es nuestro macho alfa, tú serías nuestra hembra alfa entonces.

—Guruko, ella no es tan tonta como aparenta. ¡Por supuesto que entendió!… Sólo está consternada.

— ¡Ah! ¿Pero por qué se pone así? ¿No debería alegrarse, Bisuke?

— Yo que sé. Pregúntale a Pakkun, él sabe más de humanos.

— ¿Pakkun?

—En los humanos, el macho y la hembra alfa podrían ser como los padres de una familia. Sólo que a Sakura-chan le pareció demasiado fuerte el término que empleast…

— ¿Podrían dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera presente? — Interrumpió la médico saliendo de su letargo.

—Tiene un carácter firme, eso me gusta. Los cachorros que tenga serán fuertes también.

Sakura tomó aire profundamente. No debía enfadarse, se suponía que Akino estaba tratando de halagarla. El que el pobre perro no entendiera de modales era culpa de una sola persona; Kakashi.

—Bueno, como ya escuchaste, todos estamos de acuerdo con que tú seas nuestra hembra alfa, así que por eso ya no nos disculparemos más. — Alegó el perro más pequeño atrayendo la atención de la de ojos verdes.

—Pakkun, ya no estoy molesta con ustedes por lo que pasó, pero no entiendo por qué no se van a disculpar si… tú sabes… Kakashi y yo.

— ¿Sí lo aceptas como tu macho?

Asintió frenéticamente, todo ésa jerga canina le resultaba difícil de digerir, ¡por dios, estaba hablando de Kakashi como su macho! ¡Su macho!

—Es simple, si tú eres la hembra de nuestro líder, entonces eres parte de nuestra manada. Y la manada nunca se disculpa, simplemente olvida y sigue adelante.

— ¡Sí! La manada siempre está junta, no importa qué. ¡Vivimos y morimos juntos!

Como si se tratara de una epifanía, Sakura entendió con las palabras de Pakkun y Guruko que todos esos años estuvo equivocada. Kakashi nunca estuvo solo, siempre tuvo a su lado a ocho seres increíblemente fieles, probablemente más leales de lo que los humanos podían llegar a ser.

Sonrió afectivamente, ¿Y qué si todos eran diferentes? ¿Y qué si no entendían entre perros y humanos las conductas de la otra especie? Ahora eran una familia, ¡ella era parte de una familia!

Se levantó con decisión en los ojos. Iba a asegurarse de estar siempre conectada a ellos. Era una suerte que aún no tuviera un pacto con nadie más, pues había encontrado exactamente lo que necesitaba.

—Muy bien, debemos ir con Kakashi. Vamos a que me de ése contrato de sangre con ustedes y a informarle que somos, los diez, una manada.

* * *

Kakashi frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando escuchó a su compañero de habitación -y desgracia- reír tontamente por vigésima sexta ocasión.

Sin despegar la vista de su pequeño libro verde, carraspeó atrayendo su atención.

—Kiba, ¿tienes alguna condición que debas decirme para que le informe a la Hokage antes de que te mande a alguna misión?

No es que Kakashi estuviera realmente preocupado por los desequilibrios mentales que estaba presentando el joven Inuzuka, pero es que era demasiado molesto estar escuchándolo reír tontamente y sin ningún motivo aparente.

Cuando lo miró por la comisura de sus ojos notó que el chico-perro sonreía abiertamente en su dirección.

— ¡Nah! Sólo estaba agradeciendo a Kami que Akamaru no pueda hablar— Kiba realmente quería saltar de la emoción cuando Kakashi lo miró entendiendo hacia donde iba, y preguntando, en silencio, qué habían hecho sus perros en ésta ocasión. ¿Ahora sí estaba agradecido de su gran rango auditivo?

Se recostó en su cama mirando hacia el techo y disfrutando de ése pequeño momento en que tenía a su merced al ninja copia.

Ya que ambos estaban siendo sutiles… él no rompería el encanto.

— ¿Quién sabe? Podría estar declarándose a mi nombre, ante, ¿Cómo lo podría decir él?… ¡Oh, sí! Mi hembra.

Kakashi saltó de inmediato de su cama ajustando su bata de hospital en el proceso, milagrosamente recuperándose de sus heridas y buscando con desesperación la salida más cercana.

Inuzuka rió abiertamente. Ésta era su pequeña venganza por lo que la reciente "hembra" de Hatake le había hecho pasar; no le diría al ninja copia que en realidad eran buenas noticias las que había escuchado, ¡Que se escapara! ¡Qué huyera!… de todas maneras lo iban a encontrar, no había manera en que ocho increíbles narices no lo descubrieran.

¿Era la ley, o no? Lo que le hicieras a uno, se lo hacías a todos; y el pobre desafortunado había sido Hatake.

¡Ah! Ése era el problema de estar en una manada tan unida, y Kiba lo entendía muy bien, porque como Kakashi, y en palabras de Pakkun; él también era un perro.

_**FIN**_

Una disculpa enorme por todo lo que me tardé para escribir la secuela ¡Jeje!

Espero que les haya gustado y que se rieran un poco. Ésta vez quise que la mayoría de la historia fuera contada desde el punto de vista de Sakura, para saber qué tan molesta estaba con el Ninken.

¡Un besazo de Kakashi a todas!


End file.
